Je pleure mon identité
by bleeding artise
Summary: Se combat me pèse. Je ne sais plus si je dois continuer ainsi..Ou choisir la libertée offerte...! Ok je sais!c'est pourrie comme intro mais aller lire DracoXHarry!
1. Mortification Guerrière

**Titre :** Je pleure mon identité****

Auteur : **bleeding aritse**mais je suis aussi connue sous le nom de **±Tenshi±** sur Fanfiction! Sinon j'ai vraiment trop de noms pour tout écrire ici…..

AAHH! Et un gros merci a Tori-Chan qui ma, avec beaucoup de courage, corriger avec une grande vitesse! XD je sais je suis déplorable dans mes fautes alors MMIIICCIII MMAAMMAA!****

Genre : Dramatique, Aventure, Romance, Suspense  
**_  
_Disclaimer ** Rien ne m'appartiens a propos des personnage de J.K. Rolling, mais pour le rester, les autres personnage, les décords et l'idée tout est a moi!

**Rating :** M puisqu'elle est assée sadique et aussi sûrement qu'il y aura de grandes activités aux lits:P

**Note :** Cette fic est **YAOI **alors Homophobe, les gens qui ne supporte pas ça et autres du même genre, je doit vous demander de passer le chemin…Car si c'est Rating ''M'' ces pas pour rien ''' (m'enfin si je réussit a vraiment me rendre là dans mes chapitres!)

Bon et bien soyez tolérant svp, sans ma première fic sur Harry Potter que moi je juge avoir l'honneur d'aller sur fanfiction. Maintenant il reste plus qu'a savoir si vous aller aimer!

Bonne lecture! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Mortification Guerrière** ****

POV Harry

Le feu…Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que de simples affronts magiques puissents faire tant de choses si brûlantes et si contraires… Mais il fallait bien s'y attendre. Ici se sera sûrement la troisième Guerre mondiale, mais en bien pire que les deux précédentes.

Des corps d'hommes et de femmes jonchent le sol déjà trop souillé de cette couleur rouge. La plupart sont sorciers, quand les premiers n'avaient été que de simples moldues.

Toute la Terre entière est maintenant impliquée dans ce conflit qui pourtant ne concerne que deux personnes. Mais le plus désastreux c'est lorsque notre regard se promène un peu plus sur l'assemblé pour l'en comprendre la moindre parcelle.

Des jeunes de tous âge ont une baguette en main, prêtent à attaquer tous ceux qui sont dans le camp ''ennemi ''. Ceux accoutré de longue cape noire au visage dissimuler me fait mal au cœur, penser que j'ai passé tant de temps avec ces personnes avec cette affreuse marque au bras.

Quand tu dois absolument lever tes forces contre eux pour les voir s'effondrer, car il n'y a plus de place pour parler, tu sens alors comme ta douillette était si douce, chaude et réconfortante, tes jambes te menacent de ne plus porter ton corps et tes doigts te lâche-prise de sur ton arme, mais tu ne peux baisser les bras. Tout ceci n'est que, question de temps, une course contre la montre, c'est toi ou lui….Et cette fois-ci lui, je ne peux faire à ma tâche.

«EXPELLIARMUS!»

Le Mangemort qui me faisait face se vu désarmer par le sort que j'avais lancé, mais en plus il revola plus loin, fonçant dos premier contre l'un de ses congénères.

Je ne pus pousser, qu'un soupire, qu'un sort me lassera le bras me faisant lâcher un cri strident d'entre mes dents. Je me retournai rapidement pour voir Lucius avec ce sourire méprisant. Quelques jours avant le combat final, tous les fidèles de mon ennemi ont réussi à prendre la fuite d'Azkaban, l'horreur totale!

« Prépare-toi à mourir Potter! »

Et l'homme aux longs cheveux blond, presque blanc redressa à nouveau sa baguette, la pointant sans honte et politesse vers ma poitrine, et je ne sentis pas un bon présage venir, serrant mon bras ensanglanter contre moi. À vraie dire depuis le début de ce combat je vois mes amis dépérirent peu à peu, vraiment rien ne va plus.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Je fis un mouvement pour me projeter au sol, ce qui me fit esquiver l'attaque de justesse. Je roulai sur moi-même, sentent les os de mon bras blessé se déformer légèrement et je ne pus donc retenir le léger gémissement de sortir d'entre mes lèvres gercées. 

En fait, tout mon corps était recouvert de sang, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mes cheveux plus sales que jamais, mon linge plus déchirer et ensanglanter. Mes lunettes elle, ça faisait depuis un bon 1 heure que je ne les avais plus, ma vue donc défaillante.

Lucius n'a pas l'air content de me voir sans mal! Il lâche un cri d'animal alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Ça fait mal de le dire, mais j'ai quand même peur, assez pour que mon cœur bat à forte allure. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ET VITE! Mais je ne sais pas quoi! Mais mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là!

«ENDOLORIS !» Hurla quasiment la voix forte de l'homme.

Je ne peux même pas esquiver, même pas m'enfuir!... Je suis foutu!

« AAARRGGGGGGGGGGGG! »

Le hurlement sorti de mes lèvres avant même que mon cerveau le commande. Je me plaque au sol et me met à me tortiller en tout sens, la gorge déployer, les mains sur la tête, yeux fermés, comme si la pire des créature me lacérait la peau……… Et en fait, j'ai cette impression. Je ne peux même pas arrêter de trembler putain! J'ai trop mal! J'ai qu'une envie, crevé là! Mais s'est assuré que mon vœu ne se fera pas du tout exaucé.

« ENDOLORIS! »

La douleur s'évapora d'un seul coup, me laissant la chance enfin de respirer, mais j'en n'ai vraiment plus envie! Je préférerais mourir que de continuer ainsi, mais je ne le peux pas!

«Harry on a déjà mal ? Tututu ! Tu ferais mieux de te faire plus de muscles! »

Cette voix….Cette voix rieuse…Nnnnooonn ! J'aurais tellement préféré ne pas l'entendre MAINTENANT! Et où sont les autres ? Ron? Hermione ? Remus ? Ne voyaient-ils donc pas que je suis rendu a l'apogé de cette Guerre sans aucun sens!

« Aller debout! »

Et juste lorsqu'il dit ça, je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va m'arriver…M'enfin, je crois…

« J'AI DIT DEBOUT ! 

-Hurrggmmmff ! »

Mon ventre reçu un coup de pied donner par Voldemort, ce qui me fit rouler sur le ventre, j'ai déjà tellement mal pas besoin d'en rajouter, ordure ! Je pose mes mains sur l'herbe mouillée de sang et en agrippant les brindilles pour m'aider à me redresser ! Je dois tellement avoir l'air con à écouter ce que me demande de faire mon pire ennemi ! Mais il le faut ! Il faut être fort ! Pour les autres, leurs survies…La liberté !

Et comme sur cette pensée j'ouvris mes yeux vert émeraude et je sens la détermination courir dans mes veines et sans savoir exactement comment, je me retrouvai debout, face à face avec LUI !

« Bien ! Maintenant, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué mon cher ami, c'est le moment décisif, Il se mit à rire en disant cela avec mauvaise foi avant de continuer sa tirade, alors es-tu prêt à souffrir Harry Potter ?

-Prêt à te tuer, oui! »

Je lâchai sans même réfléchir, il faut dire que j'avais appris à être du tac au tac!

Il répondit à ma réplique d'un sourire malveillant avant de ne se pencher vers l'avant avec grâce. Je savais dès lorsque je devrais me courber à mon tour, le combat du siècle commencera.

Comme j'aimerais être soutenue par quelqu'un, mais ils sont tous trop occupés avec des Mangemorts… Euh! Oups! Je me suis peut-être trompé finalement!

Dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur la foule j'ai tout de suite constaté que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur moi et Voldemort ! Chouette! En plus, il faut que je sois observée par TOUS!

« Alors Potter? On se laisse crever comme sa putain de mère ou on se bat ? » 

Et il a visé juste le connard! J'ai le sang qui bouillonne en moi! D'un coup de maître, je me penche avec rapidité et vise ma baguette sur lui et me prépare à lancer une attaque, mais il est trop rapide.

« EXP…

- FLAMBURISTIUS ! »

Le sort d'une couleur jaune étrange m'atteint à la poitrine sans même que je puisse l'esquiver…Mais je ne ressens rien…EH…Merde! Je suis entrain de prendre feu. Mais se fut la seule constatation que je pus faire, un hurlement qui avait ma voix transperça le silence de Londre. Mon bras blessé est totalement en feu et je le balance dans tous les sens pour arrêter cette chose infâme à la couleur chatoyante.

Mon corps a quelques petits endroits où le feu la atteint, et je ne comprends vraiment pas la logique de ce sort.

Puis enfin, Voldemort, sourire fier aux lèvres, me délivre de l'emprise des flammes avec un simple mouvement du poignet. Il redresse alors la baguette, ne me laissant aucun moment de répit et me dit, alors que j'essais de reprendre mon souffle :

« Harry! Je vais maintenant te lancer un sort de la création de Serverus! Il a bien gentiment voulu me le montrer! »

Bizarrement, il lança un regard sur Serverus Snape qui était un peu plus loin, le visage devint pâle et il recula d'un pas, il semble vouloir disparaître, mais c'est moi ici qui le devrais!

«SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

MERDE! PAS CE SORT-LÀ! Je le connais bien à présent et avant même d'en sentir les symptômes, je ferme les yeux…J'vais crever là! Ici !

La peau commence à se perforer de partout, me défigurant le visage, c'est à peine si mes yeux peuvent s'ouvrir et si je le fais, je vois rouge. Je me sens tomber en masse sur le sol et je n'ai même pas la force de crier. Le sang gicle de partout sur mon corps, ça j'ai pas à avoir le regard river sur ''le corps du survivant'' pour le savoir, je le sens entrain de me mouiller peu à peu. Mon bras calciné est tellement souffrant qu'il me donne l'impression de se décrocher de mon corps peu à peu…Ça me fait penser mon linge sera vraiment dur a lavé…

OOOHH! Et pourquoi je pense à cela? Je suis entrain de crever et je pense déjà à la lessive! J'ai le goût de pleurer, de lever le drapeau blanc et qu'enfin on me tue! J'en ai assé de souffrir pour les tits Monsieurs et Madames tout le monde! J'ai ma propre vie qui s'effondre devant mes yeux et tout ce que pensent les autres c'est ''Merde! Il crève! '' Pire ''on aura plus de portes de sorties et on va mourir'' ET MOI DANS TOUT ÇA? MOI? JE ME MEURS ET PERSONNE NE DÉDAIGNE ME SAUVER OU AU MOIN ME SOULAGER! NON! IL FAUT REGARDER TOUTES LES MAUDITES GOÛTES DE SANG DU SURVIVANT S'ÉGOUTTÉ DE SON CORPS INERTE !

Mais ça sert à quoi de chialé? Je vais mourir! On va être enfin débarrassé et la vie va prendre le tournant qu'elle se devait de prendre! Ma mort! Non, se n'est pas que je suis vraiment croyant, c'est plutôt que j'ai toujours eu ses temps ci l'impression d'avoir été voué à mourir de ses mains.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, à combien j'aurais aimé retourner dans le passer! À combien la vie était moins dur et à combien je ne savais pas que j'étais si important, moi à subir les autres.

Et puis comme j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent et les yeux déjà fermés, savent comme si j'étais déjà mort, sauf que je peux penser encore sans être un fantôme.

…………………. Tien! On dirait que je suis soulevé! Mais avec douceur et je continu a monté, comme un oiseau sans avoir à battre des ailes. C'est bien comme sensation je trouve!

« Harry! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Cette voix douce et pure fut si envoûtante que sans avertissement, j'ai déjà les yeux ouverts et je ne vois pas rouge….! Miracle! Je baisse la tête et constate que mon linge est intact et encore mieux je ne suis pas tâché!

Je lève la tête et reste surpris un long moment. Devant moi se tien une femme vraiment, mais vraiment belle! Ses longs cheveux noir encre virevoltent autour d'elle, comme une auréole et étant la seule couleur foncée par ici. Sa robe semble être de totale dentelle blanche immaculée, dansant sur sa peau trop pâle, sait a se demandé comment elle fait pour marcher, mais on oublie tout de suite ça lorsque ses longues ailes blanches claques sans bruit l'air qui nous entour. De longs rubans blancs lui recouvraient les mains au complet et les pieds, mais ça n'enlève rien à sa beauté féerique. Ses oreilles longues et pointues bougent un instant sous mon regard, avant que je ne laisse mes yeux allé dans les yeux, aussi bleu et profonds que l'océan.

Elle me fit un sourire aimable à ce que je pouvais en constater avant de ne se rapprocher un peu plus ce qui me fit étrange dans mon ventre, comme si j'avais un trac, un drôle de pressentiment.

« Qu…Qui êtes-vous? Ne puis-je que lâcher mollement.

-Je m'appelle Elantias, et je suis là pour toi Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter !

-Hein? Pour moi? Comment ça? 

-Simplement parce que tu en as grandement besoin, et que tu m'as appelé!

-Quoi? J'ai appelé un ange? Woooah! »

Elantias se mit à rire avec se fredonnement cristallin qui nous fait nous envoler…Elle est vraiment étrange cette fille !

«-Je ne suis pas un ange, voyons! Lança-t-elle avec amusement (tandis que moi je n'y trouve rien de drôle!) Je suis une Yogosha !

-………

- Une sorte de protecteur pas protecteur si tu veux !

-…Eh…OK! »

Elle me donne l'impression de devenir joyeux pour rien! Elle me fixe de ses yeux profonds un instant avant de faire un autre merveilleux sourire! Mais je sais pas je la sens pas la prochaine phrase, même pas du tout !

«-Harry, c'est à partir d'ici que tu dois choisir si oui ou non tu veux t'en sortir!

- Mais comment ? Je suis déjà mort! »

Son visage à la fine courbe prend un air malicieux qui fait bizarrement fière allure!

«-Erreur mon cher, tu es encore en vie! Tout comme l'un de tes camarades, je vous ai amené dans un entre mondes! Ici personne ne peut vous ''tuez'' !

-Je...Je suis en vie? Et qui est cette autre personne ? »

Elle reprend son sourire de départ! Arrgg! Je la suis vraiment plus elle est son visage!

«-Tu poses bien trop de questions Harry! Alors que tu en as qu'un seul à te poser en se moment précis!

-Et sait quoi au juste? Je lance avec une certaine lassitude, je sais vraiment plus si je suis entrain d'halluciner ou que ce que je ''vis '' est réel ! »

Et c'est alors qu'elle lâche le plus simple du monde, les bras semblant doux et fins dans le dos, alors que sa robe et ses cheveux continuent de danser avec un certain style de déesse. Elle pointa soudainement sa droite, et je vis, alors le champ de bataille que j'avais abandonné, dans la noirceur de la nuit, les sorts fusant de tout, par et le sang recouvrant tout le sol et les cris affreux m'enivrait. Puis, elle pointe sa gauche là où le soleil surplombe le paysage de campagne aux feuillages verts, aux champs peuplés de fleurs de toutes sortes et d'aliment qui mon l'air mangeable. Mais même dans ce ''côté gauche'' je pouvais entre voir, alors que l'image changeait soudainement, des combats périlleux ou l'adversaire attendais que son hôte meure au bout de son sang.

« Droite ou gauche ? »

Ah ! Voldemort tu m'as cogné la tête bien trop fort !


	2. Un début pour tout!

**Titre :** Je pleure mon identité****

Auteur : **bleeding artist ,**mais je suis aussi connue sous le nom de **±Tenshi±** sur Fanfiction! Sinon, j'ai vraiment trop de noms pour tout écrire ici…..

Genre : Dramatique, Aventure, Romance, Suspense  
**_  
_Disclaimer ** Rien ne m'appartient à propos des personnage de J.K. Rolling, mais pour le reste, les autres personnages, les décors et l'idée tout est de moi!

**Rating :** M puisque s'est assz sadique!...

**Note :** J'ai eu quelque lenteur à écrire je peux l'avouer…..Mais bon, sans mes amis peut-être que je n'aurais pas eux le courage réel d'écrire……ne sais t'on jamais! Encore merci à Tori elle n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser tomber avec mes fautes affreuses :P ! Sinon à partir de ce chapitre je lui laisse la chance d'écrire un comentaire à la fin de chaque chapitre!

Sur ce, bonne lectures! Si! si! Je vous laisse ENFIN en paix!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Un début pour tout !**

**Pove Harry**

J'crois vraiment devenir fou! Surtout avec ELLE! Mais de quoi elle parle? Mais bon, je crois ne pas avoir à en pauser la question. Elle me fit un autre sourire, ses cheveux dansants toujours avec style!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais t'expliquer pour que ton choix soit le meilleur qu'il le peut être!

Elle fit un mouvement du poignet et alors la scène de combat où j'en étais sorti s'agrandit affreusement. Il prit toute la place en arrière d'elle comme poussant l'autre! On avait l'impression que tout était réel. Les visages contractés, les cris de rage! Et ça me donnait la frousse à moi! S'il en a un d'eux qui sort de l'écran je cri!

- Comme tu peux le constater, ici c'est le combat de départ, ton pays, ton monde! Au moment où je t'ai amené ici, tu allais te laisser mourir là! Alors je me suis révoltée, fit elle avec un air trop heureux pour ce qui sortait de ses lèvres, J'ai décidé d'arrêter le temps pour toi et de t'amener ici!

Puis, alors que j'entre ouvrit la bouche, les yeux se fermant et s'ouvrant rapidement dans un flash à rendre le meilleur voyant aveugle se fit dans l'écran. Se fut le tour à l'autre scène de se montré!

-Ça parêt vraiment plus beau là-bas, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater!

Elantias sourit tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, cheveux suivant.

-En effet! Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses! Là-bas la vie sera plus dure qu'une vie de sorcier normal en oubliant le Mage Noire…Mais! C'est là que le meilleur arrive!

Elle fit alors un plus grand sourire, yeux fermés (ce qui me laissait stoïque…être joyeux ou non?).

-Ton compagnon et toi, vous aurez la chance de faire en sorte que lorsque vous retournerez sur le champ de batail, que vous serez triomphant!

La Yogosha réouvrit les yeux, comme toute contente! Mais elle avait pas pensé que peut-être ça ne marcherait pas? Elle sembla le lire dans mes yeux, car elle m'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

-Et pour ta dernier question, c'est justement là que tu as le choix: Gauche ou Droite?

Et les deux foutues écrans reprirent leurs place initial. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si je m'en retournais à droite je devais dire adieux à la vie assurément, faut pas être un Druide pour le savoir! Mais si je vais à la Gauche, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend. Un piège ? Une réussite? La mort? Il y a égalité puisqu'il faut mettre dans les ''pour la gauche'' le point le plus fort : Sauver la peau des pauvres victimes qu'allaient se mettre sous la dent Voldemort!

Je pense que finalemen,t je me suis décidé après mur réflexion. La seule chose que mon pauvre corps espérait était que je n'allais regretter rien, et mon âme elle, que j'allais survivre, mon esprit que j'allais réussir…À tous les sauvés!

-J'ai fait mon choix ! Je laissa tomber finalement.

La femme spectrale et à la beauté d'une déesse me fit un sourire se rapprochant. Pourtant ses pieds ne bougeaient pas et elle ne touchait pas le sol.

-Alors? M'incita-t-elle de sa voix envoûtante.

-Je…..Je prends la Gauche !

Juste au moment où j'eu dit cela, un drôle d'éclat brilla dans ses yeux et alors la scène de combat de nuit disparut. Elle sembla se tasser de l'écran unique, mais bon je ne sais pas trop si c'est elle qui bouge ou tout simplement ce décor blanc!

-Jeune Harry Potter! À partir de maintenant ton avenir devient comme de l'eau ! C'est à toi de la contrôler et de lui créer les chemins pour qu'elle passe en toute sécurité, ou à toi de faire un barrage et de la bloquer ou bon te semblera!

Soudainement, elle disparut dans un tourbillon coloré. Plus rien n'était dans la pièce sauf moi et l'écran….Ça eu le dont de me donner un frisson vraiment pas agréable!

J'étais seul avec mon destin….Mon nouveau destin devrais-je préciser!

Et je vous jure que je dis la vérité! Ici il n'a pas un seul meuble ni fenêtre! C'est le néant! Ça donne l'impression d'en rien voir et tellement de frissons à force de croire qu'on tient dans le vide…Suis-je tête en bas? Je ne serais vous le dire!

Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que d'avancer ! Un pas…Un autre…Et puis, pouf! Moi qui pensait que j'étais à quelques pas de l'écran d'un coup, je me retrouvas quasiment coller à elle! Mais, elle était dure, comme votre écran en ce moment! Oui! Oui!

Toucher là et imaginer que dernière cela vous avez l'impression de sentir le vent, les vibrations, des rayons lumineux du soleil… Les plantes vous semblent proches, ainsi que le vent lui-même. Vous avez le goût de toucher à tout de manger littéralement la vie!...Mais toujours en revenant à la réalité, il y a l'écran froide!

Et pourtant, je ne la sentais pas contre mes paumes tout d'un coup ! C'était comme…Vide! J'eu la réaction de vouloir plus presser ma main dessus et alors étrangement mes mains semblaient foncés dans un mur invisible. Je pressai plus fort, s'ils pensent qu'un mur invisible va m'arrêter! Et alors que je décidai qu'une petite pose ne serait pas de refus, et que je mis moins de poids dessus…Le mur se dissous! 

O.k! Très chers lecteur je vous laisse cinq secondes de réflexion avec choix de réponse pour savoir ce qui c'est passé :

a) Un Éléphant rose en tutu mauve apparaît dansant sur de la chanson moldue de festival!

b) Je traverse l'écran en criant!

c) Je traverse l'écran sans crier!

d) Toutes ses réponses!

1…..2……3…..4…………..5 !

Vous n'avez pas trouvé? Vous êtes nul!...Ok, Je me tais avant que vous n'appuyer sur ''Back''!

Et bah, pour ma plus grande honte c'est a)…Bon ok ! Ok! c) ! Le cri me fait mal à la gorge tant il est de terreur! Je tombe dans un défilement de couleur claire et je ne distingue rien comme si je tournais rapidement sur moi-même! Mais en même temps ça me paraissait au ralenti…Avez-vous déjà vécu un rêve où vous tombiez de haut et que vous vous sentiez vraiment tomber? Et bah, c'est exactement comme cela!

Puis, alors que le temps passait trop lentement entre les secondes découlées, je vis le sol arrivé…Trop rapidement à mon goût!

Je tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, me sentent lourd après cette descente, et pourtant je n'avais pas mal, merci Merlin! Mais, par précaution je pris quelques instants à vérifier tout mon corps avant de ne lever les yeux….La mâchoire tapant le sol et c'était quasiment pas exagéré!

Devant moi se trouvait un champ de blés. Mais ses derniers étaient dans un bain de lumière solaire tellement puissant que ça en donnait une couleur concentré or! Magnifique! Jamais dans le monde moldue ou magique le soleil ne m'avait fait un spectacle aussi…Normal, mais tellement beau au naturel! Les plantes dansaient en harmonie sous la mélodie du vent, laissant parfois s'envoler leurs fruits de paix…. Bon ok Harry! On se calme! Tu n'es pas un poète tout de même! Mais juste pour se paysage je pourrais le devenir! Juste pour ça je serais prêt à rester ici à regarder jusqu'à ma mort! Juste pour ça je pourrais oublier le malheur qu'était l'armé obscure!

Je me redressai lentement en regardant toujours et soudainement on me plaqua avec force au sol et mon gémissement de douleur se mêla a un cri. Le poid de la personne resta un instant sur moi avant que celle-ci roule sur le côté, me malaxant le corps par la même occasion! 

Je tournai la tête vers la personne avec les yeux semi fermés. Mes ses derniers s'ouvrirent de frayeur!

Devant moi se trouvait une personne, humaine biensûr, qui se massait le dos d'une main, sur le bout des pieds en petit bonhomme me semblait-il.

Pourquoi me semblait-il? Simplement parce que sa lourde cape noir encre cachait son corps quasiment au complet !

- Un Mangemort! Je ne pus que lâcher, alors que le concerner leva soudainement la tête vers moi en se redressant…Il avait l'air apeuré!

- Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Cette voix…Elle me rappel quelqu'un…Arrogante, froide, empreint de fierté…Ça…Ça n'égale-t-il pas un blond aux yeux orageux du nom de Draco?

- Et bah…C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question Malfoy!

Il sembla alors lever le menton dans son capuchon trop grand pour lui. C'était de lui qu'Elantias me parlait? Je ne savais pas trop, mais se n'était pas rassurant!

- Tu sais quoi Potter? C'est simplement PAS DE TES AFFAIRES! Me cracha-t-il avec tant de hargne que soudainement la rage me prit au ventre sans savoir comment!

- …Mmmhh…Je…Tu…

Et alors le rire glacial du Serpentard brisa mon beguayage fort intelligent! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Il abaissa soudainement sa capuche révélant son sourire narquois et son visage changer, mais si familier!

- Alors comme ça le sauveteur ne sait plus quoi dire? Alors, sa! Ça serait quelque chose à mettre dans les journaux! Je vois déjà d'ici le scoop que ça ferait! ''Grande nouvelle! Le grand Harry Potter disparaît en plein combat contre le maître noir et devant un Malfoy ne sait plus que dire! Mais que va-t-il se passer dans notre avenir? ''!

- Quoi? Disparut, Je fit sans même penser au sarcasme qu'il lançait de sa langue fourchue comme celle d'un serpent! Ggrr! Je lui aurais bien fait avaler! Surtout qu'il ne sait que trop bien combien ça me fait mal!

- Et bah oui Potter! Si tu es ici en ce moment c'est que tu es disparu du combat tout comme moi!

…..Bon ok! Sur ce point je peux lui donner raison! Mais pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? Ça m'aiderait tellement! Mais non! Faut que ma vie soit tellement pourrit qu'il me suit jusqu'ici…Et pourtant…Depuis que j'étais parti dans mes réflexions, il n'eu que la même réaction que moi : la bouche entre ouverte (pour plus de propreté Malfoyienne!) le regard river sur le champ merveilleux! Je pense qu'il pense exactement ce que je pensais, il a mon arrivé (Une phrase aussi mélangeante que je pense que tu penses que nous pensons à ce que je pense…..Etc!)

Alors que j'eu decidé d'ouvrire la bouche, un bruit du genre ''mmmmoouuiiif'' m'arrêta. Je tourna la tête sur le côté en même temps que Malfoy pour y voir…Une femme!

- Bonjours vous deux!

-…

-…

Je vais vous la décrire vous aller peut-être comprendre! Elle porte des habits d'apparat à ce que je constate, de couleur argenté. Aucune armure ne la recouvre ce qui donnne à son corps slevet une apparence flexible. Ses cheveux brun foncé s'arrête à ses épaules, quelques mèches lui recouvrent le visage pâle. Ses yeux sont d'un noir effleurant le rouge époustoufflant qui fait contraste. Elle ne faisait pas humain! Et tout ça, luirait de bleu presque blanc ! ….Elle ressemble beaucoup trop a Elantias pour ne pas avoir de lien avec elle!...Et elle paraissait de notre âge.

- Tu es…..Une….

- Yogosha! Oui en effet! Mais pas exactement comme celle qui vous a recueuillit. Moi je suis là pour vous guidez et vous surveillez!

- Au fond moins haut placer que l'autre, Laissa tomber Malfoy avec un air arogant, le sourcil hausser.

La dite Yogosha s'arrêta de parler, offencer par ce que ''monsieur j'ai pas de cœur et je me fiche de ce que pense les autres, Malfoy. Inc'' avait dit!

Elle fronca alors les soucrils avec un air amuser sur les lèvres et lui lança, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si je serais toi jeune homme je tiendrais ma langue de vipère dans ma vilaine petite bouche! Ça pourrait te coûter cher! Mais moi je suis gentille!

Les deux alors s'échengèrent un regard assassin à en faire vraiment peur avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard vers moi et cette fois elle afficha un sourire, et à ce sourire, je pu remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. De petites canines dépassaient de sa superbe ranger de dents blanches…..

- Bien! Comme j'allais dire, avant que le blondinet m'interrompe, je vais vous suivre pas mal partout ! Biensûr, je ne servirais pas à vous forcez à faire des choses, mais plutôt veiller à ce que vous ne faisiez pas de gaffes! Maintenant, suivez moi sans rouspettez!

Elle nous tourna dos en tourna sur elle-même, ses cheveux foncés suivant le rythme imposer. Malfoy lui ne sembla pas le voir comme ça, car il avança de deux pas et lui regarda le dos avec surprise.

- Attend un peu! Je ne vois personne d'autre que nous trois! Ça veux dire…Que moi et Potter allons devoir se supporter puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre guide ?

La fille sans nom s'arrêta sec et une chance qu'on ne l'a suivait pas, car sinon j'aurais eu le nez casser sous le choque! Elle se crispa et je frissonna au fur et à mesure qu'elle se retourna vers nous.

Ses yeux si noir alors semblèrent avoir maintenant plus de rouge que le reste et alors elle transperça tel une épée Draco…Malfoy!

-Ouaip……Ça vous pose…Un problème ?

Sa voix semblait siffler comme un serpent en même temps que de se faire envoûtante comme une déesse meurtrière.

J'étais tout droit comme un ''i'' et mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher d'aller sur Malfoy qui était moins sur de lui que lorsqu'il avait pauser la dite question! Elle est forte pour déstabiliser un Malfoy !

C'est deux braisent en fusions se tournèrent vers moi et je compris totalement le Serpentard! J'avais l'impression d'être dans un trou noir et nu devant elle, l'impression que j'avais un couteau contre la gorge et que la moindre goûte de sueur tombant déclancherais le feu!

- Non, nous avons répondu spontanément et d'un seul homme! Et c'est bien la première fois que mon autre et moi sommes d'accord pour ce la fermée!

Elle nous détailla encore un instant avant que magiquement le rouge s'efface de ses yeux et qu'un franc sourire vienne chatouiller son visage! Elle ressemblait bien plus à un enfant ayant trouver une superbe idée qu'à une adolescente ou encore plus…je ne sais pas son âge!

- Parrrrrrrfait ! Maintenant en route compagnons ! Un long chemin se trouve devant nous !

Sans savoir où vraiment regarder elle pointa devant elle et alors se mit à marcher à travers le champ d'or, sans se soucier du reste et alors je me mis en marche malgré mes jambes engourdies.

Il se passa de longue minutes à la suivre à travers le blé qui nous recouvrait presque entièrement sans qu'aucun sons ne sorte, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas puisque la rapiditer avec laquel je devais m'habituer à tous ses changements me troublait.

- Ahhh ! Au faits! Je M'appelle Mayli Nguyen, mais appeler moi seulement Mayli. Et vous ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Harry Potter.

-Bien! Bien! Sourit-elle, Alors Draco, Harry, nous voilà en plein pelrinage vers vos débuts dans votre changement d'avenir!Je sentais en moi que tout ce passait trop rapidement pour être si simple ! Je ne pouvais dire ce qui allait se passer après avoir traverser ce champ d'or, mais avec Mayli allais-je être en sécurité ? Et avec Malfoy ? Pourquoi lui au juste ?

**À suivre…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bleeding Artist : Bon! Voilà un chapitre de fait ! Il me semble un peu plus long que le premier non? Mais ça doit être mes yeux qui me joue des tours enfin bref! Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et une Review ne me ferait certainement pas de tord (Mouahahahahah! I'm Evil !) !

J'ai décidé à partir de ce chapitre de vous envoyer les chapitres à chaque fin de mois ! J'espère que j'aurais pas besoin de me faire tapper sur les doigts pour continuer (Sa arrive trop souvent...Snif! T-T)

En tout cas, encore merci de s'être rendu jusqu'en bas de cette page, Ryry sera moins fâcher que je le maltraite s'il a des gens !

Bisous a tous !

**Bleeding Artist**

Tori-Chan alias Correctrise

_HILOOO! Bon, voici mes commentaires à propos du texte avec des erreurs à n'en plus finir, mais bon! Je corrige, le mieux que je peux vous savez!;P Hihi Ma belle Tenshi est une grande écrivaine selon moi et j'adore ses histoires et je vais la tapper très fort si elle ne l'écrit pas avant 2 semaines!XD(MOUHAHHAHA I'm evil mon expression ça!¬¬) Mais bon sérieux! Il ne manque jamais d'aventure et de surprise, ça je peux le dire! Et c'est ça qui m'étonne dans ses affaires. À ce que je saches, je n'ai pas tellement de critique à faire, puisque d'après moi c'est super bon! Et je t'encourage fort fort- _

_Bubye à plus!_


	3. Un Sahara d'incompréhension!

**Titre :** Je pleure mon identité****

Auteur : **DarkSharp, Elèir.S**mais je suis aussi connue sous le nom de **±Tenshi± et Bleed ariste** sur Fanfiction! Sinon j'ai vraiment trop de noms pour tout écrire ici…..

AAHH!! Et un gros merci à Tori-Chan qui ma, avec beaucoup de courage, corriger avec une grande vitesse! XD je sais, je suis déplorable dans mes fautes alors MMIIICCIII MMAAMMAA!!****

Genre : Dramatique, Aventure, Romance, Suspense  
**_  
_Disclaimer ** Rien ne m'appartient à propos des personnages de J.K. Rolling, mais pour le rester, les autres personnages, les décors et l'idée tout est à moi!

**Rating :** T puisqu'elle est assez sadique et que de la façon que j'écris n'est pas enfantin! '''

**Note : **Gros merchi Tori pour ta correction!

Désoler pour le retard! Disons que j'ai eu un petit empêchement qui a retardé l'arriver du chapitre qui aurais dû être en ligne il a fort longtemps! Je me trouvais tellement lente que j'avais en tête de tout annuler et de réenvoyer qu'une fois l'histoire fin prête mais une amie m'en a dissuadé sans même s'en rendre compte! Peut-être se reconnaiteras telle! Quoi qu'il en soit merci a tout ceux qui commencerons a me lire ou me lisent déjà et me soutiennent même si elle n'écrivent pas! Sa donne l'impression de pas être si moche que cela!

M'enfin bon…Bonne lecture !!(Ps : Ce n'est pas particulièrement mon chapitre préférer vous en pensez quoi?)

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Un Sahara d'incompréhension!**

POV HARRY

Les heures passèrent dans un sens rapidement et dans un autre lentement…Laissez moi m'expliquer avant de soupirer! Vous avez sûrement marcher pendant des heures au gros soleil, sans pouvoir vous protégez la tête, un habit assez lourd et foncer sur vous, et ce sur un terrain accidenté…Bah c'était exactement cela quoi!

On aurait dit que j'étais au abord du Sahara, sans point d'eau, seulement une gourde que tenait Mayli avec elle... Ce Sahara pourtant était le paysage le plus magnifique qu'il m'avait été donné de voir dans ma vie. Les fleurs semblaient chantées des louanges sur le passage de ses gens étrangers que nous étions. Le soleil faisait briller la moindre petite parcelle de son monde, tout avait des couleurs chaudes ou totalement fantastique. Les oiseaux s'envolaient proches de nous, mais ils vinrent un instant tournoyés autour de nous avant de partir faire une jolie valse avec les feuilles vertes transparentes des quelques arbres qui nous entouraient.

Même Malfoy semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette luxure naturel, mais disons qu'il était plus discret que moi!

Enfin bref! Ça avait été le paradis d'un instant! Mais encore là, je crois qu'on avait pas tout vu!

Le soleil devint d'un rouge sang époustouflant avant de peu à peu faire palire sa lumière. Puis une aura blanche l'entoura, tel les nuages qui n'avaient pas existé pendant la journée et il devint d'un transparent étrange.

-Nous allons arrêtez ici pour cette nuit! Nous sommes seulement à une heure de marche de la ville,mais on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui!, fit Mayli en nous dirigeant vers une petite clairière, où il ne semblait avoir personne.

Les feuilles des arbres devinrent bientôt des petits rayons lumineux à leur tour, mais pas agressant, même faible. Juste assez pour nous dévoiler leurs beautés fantomatiques.

Lorsqu'elle nous présenta de la nourriture, Malfoy et moi sautèrent dessus, totalement affamés…Ou...En tout cas, je pouvais dire cela dans mon cas! 

Je baissa la tête dessus et vit que cela était des fruits aux couleurs farfelues! Et le goût y était tout aussi particulier, mais pas totalement mauvais, même revigorant !

Malfoy mangea toujours de sa façon sophistiquer tandis que Mayli, elle, semblait plutôt pensive. Je décidai de ne pas lui pauser de question, ne sachant pas comment cette Yogosha orageuse pourrait réagir! 

-Mayli.

-Mmmhh?

-Qu'allons-nous faire rendu dans la ville? Demanda alors Malfoy, coupant le silence et piquant aussi ma curiosité!

Mayli roula des yeux comme si Malfoy avait été idiot de demander cela.

-On va aller directement au château! Mais pour l'instant manger et reposez-vous! Il faut être en forme!

….Se fut la seule conversation qu'il est eu….Je regardais crépiter le feu devant moi, parti dans mon imaginaire habituel. Par instant, j'avais l'impression que Malfoy me fixait, alors je tournais la tête vers lui, et comme si c'était un sacrilège de Mangemort de me regarder, il détournait la tête avec un air dur.

Pppff!

Mais quand ce stupide Serpentard va-t-il comprendre que je suis un sorcier comme les autres? C'est sur que j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai survécu à Voldemort, je l'ai combattu à plusieurs reprises, j'ai grandi magiquement, j'ai perdu à nouveau des gens…..

Sirius….Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac et bientôt j'eu l'impression d'avoir trop manger. Depuis déjà trop longtemps, il m'avait quitté, me laissant là, à mon triste sort. Peut-être qu'avec se brave parrain en vie j'aurais sourie un peu plus les quelques mois avant la guerre?

Mais je n'avais pas souri. J'avais l'impression d'être poursuivit par des fantômes que seul moi voyais…Son fantôme…

Les élèves de tout niveaux et de toutes maisons se retournaient dix fois plus vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte…Oui parce que je restais droit et fier…En apparence! J'en tremble encore tant j'ai eu peur…Et que la preuve j'y ai quasiment perdu la vie.

-Les mecs! Je vais aller chercher de quoi garder le feu allumer! Je vais me dépêcher! Fit la Yogosha, juste avant de disparaître derrière un arbre qui se brassa de lui-même sous son passage, un peu comme un gros chien tout mouiller…Sirius!

Putain tout me rapportait à lui! Arrête dit penser! Je tournai alors mon regard vers le sorcier abriter sous son lourd manteau d'assassin.

Malfoy, lui avait disparu un mois avant que la guerre n'éclate pour de bon. Au début, les Serpentards l'avaient prit pour un lâche, puis lorsque les morts se multiplièrent, ils le trouvaient encore pire ou simplement chanceux de ne pas être mort. Mais qu'était-il au fond?

Je ne sais plus que penser. En fuyant je m'étais dit au départ qu'il préparait un sale coup! Puis que simplement, il n'était pas dans la guerre...Mais on si était retrouvé malheureusement! Ça défait tous mes dire!

Un soupir alors me sorti de mes songes et je retrouvai les yeux orageux de Malfoy braquer sur moi, comme il allait me lancé un ''Avada Kedevra'' sur le champ!

…Ho! Ho!

-POTTER! ARRÊTE DE ME FIXER PUTAIN!! C'EST ÉNERVANT!

Et en effet je ne l'avais pas trop réalisé, mais depuis la disparition de Mayli, je pensais tout en fixant Malfoy. Je sentis le sang monté à mon visage, signe de gêne, et détournai enfin le regard.

-Désolé!

Fis-je simplement en redressant la tête vers lui plein de fougue. Je me sentais d'attaque à l'énerver et cela fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres!

Jouons à mon jeu préféré! Quand on a rien à foutre, rien de mieux que d'enragé un Malfoy! Je ne le montrais pas trop, mais à l'école, lorsqu'il me répondait, j'avais toujours trouver ça drôlement divertissant! Asseyez donc! C'est vraiment marrant quand on trouve les choses à dire!

Je me remis donc à le fixer et peu à peu, je pus voir son visage se tendre doucement, retroussant le nez de rage contenu! Un vrai délice.

-Potter…. Gronda-t-il en signe d'avertissement!

Pouvez-vous me rappelez à quel maison j'appartiens? Griffondor? Et bien, c'est pour cela que je le regardai avec plus d'insistance, sûrement que mes yeux verts devaient pétillés d'amusement! On m'avait dit ça un jour que quand je m'amusais vraiment ça le faisait! Drôle de phénomène!

Son visage angélique cachait tant ce qu'il pouvats être ! Un vrai démon! Sa peau pâle rappelait une pluie de neige en plein hiver. C'est cheveux platine descendait en dégrader le long de son visage. Depuis qu'il ne mettait plus de gel, plusieurs petites mèches rebelles se retrouvaient devant ses yeux gris argenté….C'est yeux! C'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez lui. Allant bien avec son petit nez légèrement retrousser et ses lèvres pleines, mais pâles, comme si on l'avait embrasser en pleine tempête de neige….Il devait ce les mordes souvent!

-Potter fait gaffe! Je sais que je suis beau comparé ton reflet dans le miroir, mais pas besoin de baver!

D'un mouvement vif, j'apportai ma main à mes lèvres, les tapotant du bout des doigts….Ouuff!! Une chance je ne bave pas!! Il me regardait, sourcil haussé et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, fier de m'avoir eux…Mais je n'ai pas perdu!!!

- Désolé Malfoy! Mais… c'est difficile de ne pas rester surprit devant une fouine bondissante aussi pâle!

Je pu lire dans ses yeux une haine inconsidéré contre moi! Oulàlàà!

-Je ne suis pas une fouine! Lâcha-t-il avec la prestance d'un enfant!

Je roulai des yeux, franchement amuser. J'allais répliqué quand Mayli arriva enfin à travers l'arbre chien(Je l'ai baptiser ainsi!).

-Bon!! Dormons maintenant! Bonne nuit Dray! Bonne nuit Ryry! Laissa-t-elle tomber avec un faux sourire et air doux aux lèvres… Même sa voix sonnait faux. Ça voulait donc dire qu'elle nous avait entendue…Et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à de réplique.

Le blond me lança un dernier regard courroucer avant de ne se coucher sur le lit improviser par notre guide. Ce dernier était fait de branche pour soutenir et de feuille d'un vert très foncer. Elles étaient énormes, un peu comme ceux des palmiers. Un peu non assurer, je me couchai à mon tour et fut stupéfait! Ce lit était plus confortable que le mien chez mon Oncle! On avait la fine impression de s'étendre contre un nuage de plume, et peu à peu, Morphée apparu dans mon dos et m'emmena au pays des songes.

Slluurrpp! 

Mmmh? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? J'ai la joue toute humide et quelque chose de râpeux à passer dessus. Je tendis donc l'oreille et sentis une lourde respiration…Mmmhh?

Slluurrppp!

-Mmmhh…Puaarrkkk!

Je me passai une main sur le visage, pour constater dégeulassement que ma joue était toute trempée! Un air de révulsion se fit sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris mes yeux, harcelés par le soleil qui étaient de retour.

-…..AAHHHHHH!!!

À mon cri de surprise, le cheval relâcha un hennissement puissant et se cambra, les sabots bien présenter juste au dessus de moi, le panache dans le vent!

-Tout doux Harry! Ce n'est qu'un cheval !

-Ouais! Ouais! Fis-je irrité à l'intention d'une Mayli rieuse. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on se réveille sous les lichettes d'un cheval!  
L'animal laboura la terre de ses sabots avant, soufflant fortement, avec un regard de reproche pour moi…Il était magnifique…Quoi que étrange! Un cheval, ça? Sa robe semblait plus garnie, ses oreilles deux fois celles d'un cheval, la queue d'un âne, mais avec une plus belle chevelure noir dessus. Deux cornes assez grosses, Malfoy…Ehh je veux dire ma fois! Pourtant exactement comme un cheval sa crinière noire retombait en ondulation sur son cou et devant ses yeux rouge…Sauf cela, il était totalement blanc…

-Ce cheval t'appartient Harry! Tu as créé une bien bonne bête d'après moi, Continua Mayli avec un air heureux et fier arrivant derrière moi en observant l'animal.

-Hein?

J'eu à peine besoin de tourner deux yeux émeraudes interrogateur sur elle, qu'elle continua.

- C'est simple! Ici quand quelqu'un vient de naître une créature est créée pour lui et par son subconscient sans même le désirer! Vous êtes tous les deux comptés comme des nouveau née ici alors voilà ton allier à la vie à la mort…Mmmh…Il a dû t'attendre ici depuis ta vrai naissance pour enfin te voir!

Le cheval hennissant de pur bonheur avant de m'approcher en trottant et planta sa grosse tête imposante juste devant moi. J'ai créé ça? Un peu surprit je passai ma main, insécure, sur son front soyeux! S'en était surprenant!

Et se fut alors que je crus voir l'animal sourire…Ça se peut? Moins bon…C'était si doux et envoûtant que je ne pris plus la peine dit penser lorsque je me souvins, émerveiller qu'elle avait dit que tous en avait un non?

-Mayli quel est le tien?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire malicieux avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Tu verras bien assez tôt! DRACO! AMÈNE TA FRAISE ON REPART!

La yogosha se mit tout suite en chemin rapidement et me dit en passant proche du cheval.

- Harry tu mangeras en chemin!

Woooww! Un changement express de sujet! Je roulai des yeux et me mit à avancer, le cheval me suivant et bientôt Dra…Malfoy arriva proche, accompagner de sa créature! Mince! Un renard aux oreilles très longues, munies de deux queues et d'une fourrure impeccablement feu se pavanait à s'est côté avec un air noble… Ça lui va bien en effet!

Il regarda un instant le cheval, puis moi avec un sourire, il semblait aussi fasciner que moi et…Moins malsain.

-Il s'appel comment?

-Hein? Eh…Bah…J'ai pas trouvé encore!

-Idiot! Demande lui son nom!, Lâcha le blond dans un soupir désespérer!

Un peu fâcher qu'il me parle avec cet air là, je tournai ma tête vers la belle créature à mon flanc.

-Emm…..Comment t'appels-tu?

Le cheval blanc me regarda un instant, puis cette fois sourit pour de vrai. Une voix grave et suave résonna dans mon cerveau du matin encore fatiguer.

-**Kuho.**

Je lui souris à mon tour ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

- Alors… Kuho, c'est un peu bref et direct, mais moi c'est Har-

-**Tu n'as pas à te présenté, moi je te connais déjà…depuis ta naissance….**

Je balbutiai un instant, Malfoy riant dans mon dos. Il n'avait pas à l'entendre pour comprendre ce qu'avait dit Kuho…De toute façon il ne pouvait l'entendre c'est dans ma têteuh! Puis le Mangemort pausa ses yeux trop noble sur le renard à ses côtés, ses yeux rivés vers l'avant lui.

-Imbécile! Mais bon! Le mien c'est Noji

On arrêta là, marchant encore deux minutes avant que Mayli nous arrête et se retourne vers nous!

-Bien! Grimper sur vos gardiens! On va arriver dans à peine 10 minutes comme ça sinon on a une rivière à traverser!

J'acquiesçai, puis regarda Kuho. Ce dernier dressa les oreilles vers l'arrière en se couchant au sol! Qu'il est gentil! Je l'approchai, le cœur battant, et l'enjamba légèrement, me supportant sur ses deux cornes noires aux niveaux des omoplates. Il attendit que je sois totalement installer avant de se redresser avec royauté sur ses pattes.

Un sourire me vint à nouveau, alors que je le flattais à nouveau, il était tellement apaisant. Content et fier de moi je tournai la tête vers les deux autres et je sursautai. Noji avait considérablement grossit, ayant la taille maintenant d'un cheval, Malfoy sur son dos.

-Bien! On peut partir!

Mayli se mit à avancer soudainement et je voulu lui dire que je ne savais pas conduire un cheval et où aller quand elle s'envola soudainement….Des ailles invisibles? Je soupirai et d'un coup Kuho parti au grand gallo! J'eu peur et agrippa ses deux cornes quand ses dernières se mirent à se mouvoir d'elle-même et devenir molles. Apeurer je relâchai un petit cris et agrippa sa crinières alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus rapidement, Noji sauta d'arbre en arbre au dessus de nous.

Le cheval blanc nous fit rentré dans la forêt alors que ses cornes devenaient à des longueurs inimaginable et puis ''pouf'' les cornes devinrent deux magnifiques ailles noires battants l'air et nous nous envolâmes.

Kuho dépassa les arbres amplement et volant gracieusement au gré du vent, suivant Mayli. Malfoy et son gardien eu zigzaguait derrière nous rapidement.

Et se fut ainsi un petit instant magique, voyant passer au dessous de moi plusieurs endroits comme la rivière, avant que n'apparaisse une sorte de sphère transparente entourant un village entier!


End file.
